


The Rose Without a Thorn

by OpheliacOfCamelot



Series: The Tudor Court-Hetalian Drabbles [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Tudor History - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Prose Poem, beheaded Queen, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 16:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3657171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpheliacOfCamelot/pseuds/OpheliacOfCamelot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a very small and lame poem on Katherine Howard from 3rd person point of view<br/>Arthur Kirkland/England watching her small reign as Queen pass before his eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rose Without a Thorn

**Author's Note:**

> Not too graphic but just adding warnings for people who need them.  
> This is neither sympathetic nor against Katherine, I personally really love her but this was a bit rushed and short. I promise I will write something more detailed on her later on, for now, enjoy this!

She was only a girl  
A girl of seventeen  
Lovely indeed  
But how to compare her to Lady Anne of Cleves

From the beginning Arthur knew  
This could end so terribly  
But everyone complied because after all  
It was the will of His Majesty

Queen she was called  
And always did she try to act like one  
Although actually, she was never crowned  
She danced, she smiled  
Knowing what came after each ball  
Henry was utterly enchanted  
But she took all she had for granted  
Arthur could only worry and keep silent  
Was she really in love with Culpepper?  
The island nation did all he could  
But it all end up no better than with Queen number two

Blood spluttered with one swing  
Katherine Howard lost her head  
And across from her cousin the most happy  
Laid the Rose Without a Thorn, dead.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you Howard fans don't hate me too much for the Culpepper mention.


End file.
